Consequence
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Separate from my other fics. Alternate take on 1x19. What if Chen and Bradford had been at the auto theft raid? What if Lucy had been in the path of West's squad?
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to LDT5413 for the beta

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: This is separate from my other fics. Friendship Tim/Lucy piece

Summary: Alternate take on 1x19. What if Chen and Bradford had been at the  
auto theft raid? What if Lucy had been in the path of West's squad?

"Adam 719 foot pursuit through pla..."

Officer Tim Bradford heard his rookie's radio call get cut off. He was a few feet behind her but had gotten tangled in the scared crowd. The screech of brakes told Tim where to look. He saw the front of Lopez's shop in the entrance to the plaza. His brain analyzed the splash of blood on the hood even as he continued to run. Continued to shove people out of the way. What he found stopped Tim dead in his tracks. Lucy Chen was sprawled on the pavement still, bloody and looking all the world like a broken rag doll.

"Chen!"Tim shouted as his feet finally moved.

Lopez was already radioing for an ambulance. That meant she was alive. Gravel bit into Tim's knees as he slid to a stop by Lucy. He took her vitals breathing shallow. Pulse thready.

"What the hell happened?!"Tim demanded.

"I-I couldn't stop fast enough."West stammered as he raked his hands through his hair."Oh God..."

Coldness jerked Tim's attention back to his partner. Lucy's skin was cold.

"Lopez, blanket she's going into shock!"Tim thundered.

Seconds later a gray blanket was handed to Tim. As gently as he could Tim wrapped it around Lucy. She looked so fragile and small.

"You're not quitting on me, Chen!"Tim stated as he swallowed hard."Don't you dare quit."

The ambulance arrived and Tim watched numbly as the paramedics placed his rookie on a stretcher and into the ambulance. He hadn't had one die on the job while he was training them. Lucy was not going to be his first. Tim didn't think he could handle everything they'd become friends. Well as much as a T.O and a rookie could. He didn't want to fail he ;couldn't.

* * *

Tim had been in his share of hospital waiting rooms. Unfortunately it came with the uniform. He'd spent hours waiting to hear if a friend was going to make small room was crowded. Nolan, West, Lopez and Bishop sat or stood. Tim had been listening to Lopez trying to calm her rookie. What she said next caused Tim to see red. He stalked over and grabbed the youth by the shirt collar hauling him to his feet. Tim slammed Jackson against the nearest wall. He heard Talia shout his name. Felt Lopez trying to break his hold.

"Did I hear that right?"Tim snarled."You disobeyed an order?!"

"Tim, he was primary!"Lopez shouted.

"You're his T.O!"Tim said his own voice rising. "He still should have listened!"

Finally it was Nolan who got a grip on Tim's left shoulder and hurled him back. Tim took another step forward but John blocked him. With a last glare Tim stalked out of the room.

* * *

You alright?"John asked.

Shakily Jackson shook his head as he leaned forward resting his hands on his knees. After a moment he raised his head. This whole mess was his fault. Jackson just wanted Lucy to be alright. Any consequences he could take.

"No, but I need to talk to him."Jackson stated quietly.

"Not right now."John warned.

"Not going to be a better time."West argued as he took a step forward.

"Maybe but it'll be better than this."John countered. "Poking the bear would just put you in the hospital with Lucy and I don't need both of you there."

"I was primary."Jackson continued. "I need to own this. She's hurt because of me; because I screwed up."

"Your idea was good but not the way you went about it."Lopez interjected. "There was too many unknowns charging into that plaza."

"I know."West agreed dejectedly. "John, what if she's hurt bad? What if she doesn't forgive me? What..."

"Don't go there."John interrupted firmly. "You'll make yourself crazy with what if's. Just have to take it one step at a time no matter how much it sucks."

"Nolan's right."Lopez commented as she placed a hand on Jackson's left shoulder. "I'll find Tim make sure he's not punching walls."

"Thanks."Jackson acknowledged.

As Lopez left Jackson sank down into one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands. He'd been so gun ho; so sure his idea was going to save the day. Now a friend was paying the price because he didn't think it through. After a moment Jackson leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes sending off a silent prayer that Lucy would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Angela Lopez looked for her fellow training officer in the halls that surrounded Lucy's operating room. She asked at the nearby nursing station and no one had seen him. Angela was feeling a bit nervous herself as she continued to search. Nolan's characterization of 'poking the bear' would be dangerous for her too. No matter that she had known Tim Bradford several years longer than West. In the end West was her rookie. This mess was partially hers too. Passing a set of stairs Angela got an idea. She back tracked and entered the stairway and started climbing.

Exiting on the roof Angela spotted Tim leaning against the wall of a storage shed looking out at Los Angeles. His arms were folded across his chest and everything about his stance and vibe said 'stay away'. Closing the door behind her Angela walked forward. She hadn't backed down from Tim Bradford before and she wasn't doing it now. Hearing her footsteps Tim glanced toward her briefly and then back to the city below.

"She out of surgery?"Tim asked quietly.

"Not yet."Lopez responded as she reached him.

When Lucy had been first examined in the ER the doctors had realized she had sustained internal bleeding due to a cracked rib. The rib had actually splintered into three pieces. Angela watched as Tim scrubbed his hands over his eyes. Then he walked over to the waist high brick wall and leaned against it. Angela joined him sitting on the wide ledge of the brick wall a few feet from her friend.

"I haven't lost one."Tim stated softly his gaze fixed on the skyline. "Some damn close calls but I haven't had one die."

"You know that's impressive."Angela replied quietly. "Talia..."

"Not the point!"Tim snapped. "It's not about breaking my record..."

"It's about Chen."Angela finished sadly.

Tim sank down onto the ledge with a sigh and turned so he was facing Lopez.

"I didn't think she'd make it this far."Tim commented.

"She's stood up to you too."Angela pointed out with a brief smile. "Not many have done that."

"Why did you let West get behind the wheel?"Tim asked. "I've been watching him lately; his head isn't straight."

"He was primary."Lopez responded as she rested her head on her pulled up knees. "Those were Grey's orders today; you know that. I did argue..."

"Not hard enough!"Tim countered as he rose to his feet. "You know how damn lucky he is that it was just Chen he plowed into? How many innocents could he have taken out? Either of you think of that?"

Before Angela could respond Tim walked away and towards the exit stairs. Angela winced as the door slammed so hard it bounced back.

* * *

The second time Lucy woke the hospital room was filled with daylight. She'd woken before briefly to see flashes of darkness and medical staff. Now Lucy turned with a pounding head to the right. There was a handsome dark haired thirty something man in a police uniform sitting in a visitor's chair. He was sipping coffee and watching the tv that Lucy now saw was mounted on the wall in the right corner. Had she done something wrong? Her head hurt so badly she could barely remember her own name.

"Welcome back, b..."The man said warmly as he leaned forward.

"Who are you?"Lucy interrupted.

The man's eye's widened in surprise and shock as he set the coffee cup in the floor.

"You don't recognize me?"The man asked with a frown.

Lucy tried to remember him. His nameplate read Bradford but that meant nothing. She tried to remember anything. The only thing succeeded in was more pain. Her vision swam and the pain doubled. She saw the man open his mouth to speak then darkness closed in and she slipped back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chen?"Tim called as his partner's eyes shut."Lucy?"

Tim hit the nurse's call button still shocked over recent events. Could she truly not have known who he was? He knew of amnesia of course. Had even arrested a few that were too drunk to know their own name but this was completely different. Head injuries Tim knew from friends who played football were serious injuries.

"Officer Bradford?"A blonde nurse who'd been assigned to Lucy asked as she entered the room. "We saw her vitals change. Did she regain consciousness?"

"Briefly."Tim confirmed worriedly. "She didn't know who I was."

"Did she know her name?"The nurse asked as she walked forward.

"Didn't get that far."Tim replied. "She asked who I was then she was out again."

The nurse checked Lucy's vitals once more and then turned back to Tim.

"I'm going to update the doctor. We'll see what he wants to do from here."The nurse said walking back out of the room.

"Level with me."Tim prompted catching up to her. "What's the next step?"

"Most likely a cat scan."The nurse explained. "Just as a precaution. I'm sure the amnesia is temporary from the trauma."

The nurse placed a gentle hand on Tim's left shoulder.

"The doctor will be here soon."The woman said quietly. "Try not to worry." 

* * *

Tim was leaning against the wall outside Lucy's room half an hour later when footsteps stopped near him drawing his attention. He glanced over and saw the concerned figure of John Nolan still in uniform. The older man looked from Lucy's empty room to Tim and back again.

"They took her for a cat scan."Tim explained answering Nolan's unasked question.

"Why?"John asked with a frown. "Thought the surgery went okay?"

"It did."Tim said grimly then sighed. "She woke up briefly; didn't know who I was."

John did a double take moving closer.

"Amnesia?"John prompted worriedly. "Wow..."

"Yeah."Tim agreed. "They're running the scan as a precaution. Doc thinks the amnesia is due to trauma and not brain injury but..."

"All we can do is wait."Nolan finished glumly. "Jackson will be really worried when he finds out."

"He should be."Tim snapped. "All of this is on him!"

"Not all of it."John argued. "Why was she by herself?"

"We got separated in the crowd."Tim retorted. "I was only a few feet behind her."

"You two can play who's to blame another time."Grey stated as he approached the pair. "Nolan, I need a word with Bradford alone."

"Yes, Sir."John replied as he left.

"I heard you were ready to deck West."Grey began quietly.

"I'm not apologizing to him."Tim replied tightly.

"Not asking you too."Grey said with a shake of his head. "I know emotions are high right now and he does have a lot to answer for."

"Damn straight he does."Tim agreed his voice ticking up a notch. "He didn't listen to Lopez at all..."

"Excuse me."A female voice interrupted.

Tim turned to see an African American thirties female wearing a white lab coat. She had short hair and was wearing wire rimmed glasses.

"Are you here for Officer Chen?"The woman asked.

"Yes."Grey responded. "I'm Sgt. Grey her commanding officer. This is her partner Tim Bradford."

"I'm Dr. Shelia Johnson."Dr. Johnson said quietly. "Let's step into her room and I'll tell you what I've learned from the CAT scan."

With fear inching up his spine Tim followed Grey into the room. The doctor pushed the door closed behind them.

"Doc, why isn't Officer Chen back yet?"Tim asked.

"We're running a few more tests."The doctor reported. ""Officer Chen does have a concussion, but I think that's the least of our worries. The fact that she did not recognize her partner is troubling..."

"Troubling?"Tim interjected incredulously."I'm her training officer, Doc. She sees me more than her apartment. Lucy had no idea who I was."

"Tim."Grey warned as he placed a calming hand on Bradford's left shoulder. "Please continue, Dr. Johnson."

"The scan revealed a small amount of swelling around the brain."Johnson reported. "It should go away in time as her body heals."

"Could that be causing her memory loss?"Grey asked.

"It could and it most likely is a combination of the traumatic event and the swelling."The doctor responded with a nod. "We'll monitor her closely over the next few days. If you will excuse me I have other patients to check on."

"Of course."Grey acknowledged. "Thank you."

Johnson nodded and left. Tim paced the length of the room rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.

"Tim, there's nothing more you can do here tonight."Grey stated. "Go home and get some rest."

Tim shook his head as he turned.

"I'll make it an order."Grey insisted. "I know you want to be here, Tim. But she'll need you at a hundred percent."

"I know, but with all due respect, Sir, still not leaving."Tim said as he headed for the door. "I'll find a couch to crash on."

Tim heard Grey let out a long sigh as he left. Nolan had been right about one thing part of this mess was on Tim. Lucy was his rookie and they'd gotten separated. Tim got a pillow and blanket from the hospital staff and was directed to a not being used waiting room. He sank wearily onto the sofa.. Tim closed his eyes but it was a long time before sleep came.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

The next morning Lucy still felt afraid and disorientated. She knew her name and not just from being told what it was. Lucy had also recalled where she was born and had a few childhood memories trickling back. Besides that everything was a dark void. Every friend that came to visit Lucy didn't recognize. Her parents came to visit late morning and Lucy was relieved when she had a connection to them. Not every memory but enough that she didn't feel so alone. Her father agreed with the doctors that her memory loss was due to the accident and would return.

Lucy sank back against the pillows hoping he was right. 

* * *

Tim hadn't slept well that night and it had nothing to do with being cramped on a sofa. Every time he closed his eyes he either saw Lucy's crumbled form after being hit by the squad or her face when she asked who he was. Tim had finally given up on sleep at five and returned the blanket and pillow to the hospital housekeeping staff.

He'd peeked in on Lucy before he left. She'd been asleep. To Tim she'd still looked too pale and he couldn't get over how small she looked in that hospital bed. Nolan's accusatory words from earlier had echoed back through Tim's thoughts.

_'Why was she alone?'_

Tim had left with those words ringing in his head. Blaming West was easy Tim knew he had to own part of this too. 

* * *

It was early evening before Lucy saw the man who'd been by her bedside when she'd first woken. The man who others had told her was her partner; her training officer. They'd also told Lucy that this man was her friend too. As he stepped quietly into her room that night Lucy could see that friendship. He was in civilian clothes jeans, and dark blue t-shirt.

"Hi."The man greeted as he approached the visitor's chair.

"Hi."Lucy replied with a weak smile.

"You still don't recognize me, do you?"The dark haired man asked softly as he leaned against the back of the chair.

"Only from what others told me."Lucy responded softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."The man stated as he sat down and extended his right hand to her. "I'm Tim Bradford."

Lucy shook his hand watching as he studied every expression every movement she made. Still hoping that a name and a touch would bring something back. She wished she could tell him it had.

"You were there when I was injured?"Lucy asked as she let go of his hand.

"Yes."Tim acknowledged. "Do you remember any of it?"

Lucy shook her head.

"No, can you tell me?"Lucy inquired.

"Sure it may be hard to hear though."Tim cautioned.

"That's better than not knowing."Lucy countered.

Tim nodded settled back in his chair and began to tell Lucy of the last seventy-two hours of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Consequence

author: Cindy Ryan

Notes and summary: See part one

Over the next few days Lucy was amazed at what she remembered and what she didn't. On the bright side it reinforced the doctors and her father's theory that her amnesia was temporary and due to the accident. Now on a thursday afternoon Lucy was home resting on her living room sofa watching tv. She was on medical leave until the doctors gave her the okay to come back. Lucy knew that included a psychologist as well.

The downside was that she wouldn't be taking the training test with everybody else. Grey had given her a reprieve due to her being injured. He had also promised that the delay wouldn't hold her back. She may have some extra hours and studying to make up for it but she wouldn't fall behind. Lucy had made it out of Grey's office before the tears had started. Lucy had been grateful she'd been able to hold the tears back and also for what had occurred in the office. Tim had filled her in on the test and so had John. Lucy had known how important it was and had been worried. Now she could concentrate on healing and getting her life back.

"Hi."Lucy greeted as she stepped back."Come in."

"Thanks."Jackson replied quietly as he entered and closed the door."I wasn't sure you'd see me."

Lucy wearily sat on the sofa pulling the blanket back over her.

"From what I've heard it was an accident."Lucy said gently."Not like you targeted me."

"No, never."West commented as he sat in a chair."How are you doing? John filled me in..."

"Memory's still fuzzy on some things."Lucy stated."Don't remember Tim at all. Bits and pieces of you and John mainly from the academy."

"I never saw you."West continued sadly."When I did it was too late."

Lucy reached over and covered West's left hand with hers.

"We're both okay and no one else was hurt that's the important thing."Lucy replied softly.

"But your memory..."Jackson trailed off.

"I think it'll come back."Lucy commented with a smile."It's been strange though knowing somethings and forgetting the person you spend over eight hours a day with."

"Bradford has a tough personality sometimes that's for sure."West stated."When we first got to the hospital he would've pounded me into the wall if John hadn't broke it up. Not that I didn't deserve it..."

Lucy saw the pain and guilt in Jackson's dark gaze and his slumped shoulders. She squeezed her friend's hand. When Tim had told her what happened when she was struck by the squad Lucy had heard the anger. Even though he'd tried to conceal it and be professional Tim's feelings on the situation had still come through.

"I shouldn't have tried to take the squad into the plaza. It was reckless and stupid and it nearly cost me a friend."West stated grimly. "I don't care if Bradford never forgives me but do you think you can? Even without all your memory back?"

Lucy hugged him being careful of her injury..

"Nothing to forgive."Lucy said.

After a few minutes Jackson cleared his throat and stood.

"I should go and let you rest."Jackson said heading to the door."I can let myself out. Was good to see you."

"Come by again when you have more time."Lucy suggested."I have a feeling I'll be a bit stir crazy."

"I will."West promised as he left.

Lucy watched her friend leave. Maybe once she got her memory back she could help him more. But she had a feeling only time would help.

* * *

A summons to your commanding officer's office was never a good thing Tim thought as he walked to Grey's. He knocked and the older man waved him in while on the phone. Tim stepped in and closed the door behind. He walked to the desk and stood at attention until Wade motioned him to sit. Tim did and waited. A few minutes later Grey ended the call.

"Sorry."Grey apologized. "Thanks for coming in. I wanted you to hear this from me and not the rumor mill."

Tim frowned but remained silent.

"They're not looking further into the plaza incident."Grey continued quietly. "West will have a reprimand on his file."

"Because of his father."Tim surmised angrily.

"His father does have a lot of influence."Grey agreed. "I don't know if it was used here or not."

"Of course it was!"Tim snapped furious. "If Chen had been a civilian they'd still be investigating!"

"Maybe."Grey conceded. "But it's done. I need to know if you're going to be able to work with West."

Tim stood and paced around to the back of the chair before turning and resting his hands on the back of it.

"I don't know."Tim finally responded quietly. "He didn't have his head on straight before this happened. He's damn lucky Chen wasn't hurt worse!"

"I noticed that too. I thought Lopez had a handle on it."Grey admitted. "I do think he'll learn from this and move on; be better."

"Permission to speak freely?"Tim asked.

Grey nodded.

"West is lucky to only have a reprimand."Tim said as he straightened. "If Chen doesn't pass that psych eval and have her memory back she's done. She's worked too hard to get to this point to lose it because a friend of hers wasn't thinking clearly."

"Off the record I agree with you."Grey said quietly. "But my hands are tied."

Tim sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"I need you to keep things professional."Grey ordered. "This job is stressful enough without inner department tension. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."Tim responded tightly.

"Dismissed."Grey stated. "See you at roll call."

Tim stalked out of the office. He wasn't surprised West wasn't being punished but Tim knew it wasn't right. There was nothing he could do about it. That realization added another sour edge to the whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Four days after Lucy was released from the hospital John Nolan found himself once again playing referee. Technically in official law enforcement capacity since he was on duty. The situation was anything but normal.

"Almost getting your T.O shot won't look good on your eval!"Tim Bradford thundered.

Backup hadn't arrived yet. With Lucy on medical leave Nolan had been assigned to Bradford for the day. Talia was helping the detective squad. The four officers and two suspects were standing in a shopping mall parking lot. They'd responded to a physical altercation call. West and Lopez had taken off after one twenty something blond male while Nolan had arrested the other injured assailant. Lopez had been grazed by a bullet. Her right sleeve of her uniform shirt was torn and there was a bloody gash where the bullet had grazed her.

"Tim."Lopez tried to calm her friend.

John had stepped between his partner and his fellow rookie. John had thought Tim had been mad that night in the hospital. Today was surpassing that.

"Did you have another brilliant plan?!"Tim demanded taking a step around John."Or were you just trying to impress Daddy with an arrest?"

"I tackled him when I saw the gun!"Jackson protested."I saved her life!"

"You think that makes up for putting Chen in the hospital?!"Tim yelled as he got a fistful of Jackson's shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Officer Bradford!"John called as he grabbed the younger man by his left shoulder "Let him go!"

"Did you look for civilians when you were playing hero?!"Tim continued ignoring John.

Finally it was Angela who broke in shoving Tim back with such force that John nearly got tangled in his own feet.

"Enough!"Lopez shouted."He did save my life. The guy was aiming for my head and West's weapon had jammed. Tackling was the best option."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Tim took another step towards Jackson who stood his ground.

"You're not cut out for this."Tim stated furiously."Never have been. One of these days you're going to get into something that even Daddy can't pull you out of!"

John quickly moved out of the way as his partner whirled around and stalked towards their squad. 

* * *

Tim was still fuming as the rest of the afternoon was spent at the mall. They interviewed witnesses, watched security footage and collected shell casings. Lopez had tried to talk to him after she'd gotten her arm bandaged but Tim had walked away. West has wisely stayed as far as possible from Tim. Tim was believing their story as more witnesses were talked to. Still it seemed like Jackson had taken a hell of a risk that Tim couldn't justify. As grateful as Tim was that Angela was alright he just couldn't get past the anger. He'd have to check to see if West was following weapon cleaning protocol. If taken care of that gun shouldn't have jammed.

Finally, they had taken care of what they needed to at the mall. Tim and Nolan climbed back in their squad and drove away. It was ten minutes before John spoke.

"I know I'm entering dangerous ground here,"John began quietly. "Lucy is my friend too. I understand that you're angry over what happened I..."

"You're right, boot, it's dangerous ground and this ends now."Tim snapped.

Tim saw Nolan open his mouth to speak but close it just as quickly. It was in Nolan's DNA to try to fix things, but this wasn't something to be fixed. If West didn't get his head in the game and keep it there a lot worse than what happened to Chen was looming in the future. 

* * *

The next day was a day off for John Nolan for which he was grateful. Technically John was always grateful for a day off, but today he wanted to spend with Lucy. He'd texted her after he got off the day before to see if she was up to a visit. Jackson had mentioned she'd said she was going a bit stir crazy. Lucy had replied that she was up to a visit and they'd confirmed plans. Now at eleven a.m John was helping Lucy out of his car and into the guest house he called home. A few minutes later John had Lucy sitting comfortably on one of the outside sofas on the large patio. He went back inside to get the fixings for lunch.

"You have no idea how much I needed the salt air and sunshine."Lucy commented when John returned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."John responded with a smile as he set the tray of food on the patio table between them. "You always liked it here."

"I remember that."Lucy said returning his smile.

To John his friend still looked too pale. There was also a bit of a haunted look to Lucy's eyes. John wasn't sure if that was just because of what she'd been through of the amnesia or both.

"This looks wonderful."Lucy exclaimed as she gingerly scooted forward.

The lunch was a simple assortment of half sandwiches of various cold cuts and cheeses, fruit and chips. There was also a handful of chocolate chip cookies as well.

"Dig in."John urged as he sat down.

After a few minutes of companionable silence John knew he'd have to tell her about yesterday. He'd been kinda surprised when he's picked Lucy up that she hadn't already heard about it.

"You look worried."Lucy stated as she ate a potato chip. "What's going on?"

"I had to referee Bradford and Jackson yesterday."John began quietly. "I thought Tim was going to deck him."

"Because of me?"Lucy asked softly putting down her plate of food.

"Partially."John responded. "Have you remembered anything about Bradford?"

Lucy shook her head and John saw the frustration etched on her face. She leaned back against the sofa looking out at the ocean.

"It's weird. Sometimes I'll get snatches of images of him but they're gone before I can make it make any sense."Lucy explained.

"I can't imagine how hard that is."John empathized.

"It's like a puzzle and I just want the missing pieces back."Lucy responded as she turned back to John. "Why was Tim going after him?"

"Lopez was injured."John said quietly. "She's alright, bullet grazed her. Jackson's gun jammed so he ended up tackling the gunman and saving Lopez's life. Tim thought he acted recklessly since there was a number of civilians near by that could've been hit by strays."

"Oh."Lucy commented. "John, I know he's my training officer, but were we friends?"

"He's been through a lot the last few years."John responded carefully. "He's a good officer, a good trainer but there are a lot of walls to get through to begin any kind of friendship."

Lucy nodded.

"Bradford can be very tough on people; especially his rookies."John continued. "You two had a rocky start. He's scared the hell out of me a few times. However, I think the last month or so you finally cracked those walls. I saw Tim at the hospital while we were waiting word on you. There was more there than just a concerned training officer worried about his rookie. With how angry he was at Jackson yesterday I'd say yes you two have definitely formed a friendship."

They lapsed into silence once more. Lucy curled up towards the left end of the sofa and tucked her feet under. She stared out at the waves. John's heart broke watching her. Their romantic relationship may be in the past but he would always care about Lucy Chen. Right now Lucy looked lost and fragile and John didn't know how to help her. All he could do was be her friend and hope it was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Early that evening Lucy was waken from a light doze. John had dropped her off at home around three and she'd immediately fallen asleep on the sofa watching a movie. Lucy blinked at the semi-darkness trying to place the noise that had waken her. It came again along with a familiar voice.

"Boot?"

Tim. Lucy pushed off the blue quilt and slowly stood.

"Coming."Lucy called as she gingerly walked to the front door and opened it.

Tim Bradford stood in the hall in civilian clothes. Jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Sunglasses were propped on the top of his head.

"I woke you."Tim surmised quietly as he gave Lucy a once over. "Sorry."

"It's okay."Lucy responded as she stepped aside to let him in then shut the door "John brought me to his place for lunch and some R&R on the beach. I got home around three and zonked out watching a movie. Guess I'm not as a hundred percent as I thought."

"Give yourself time to heal."Tim advised as he held up the items he was holding. "I brought dinner and a movie."

Lucy cocked her head to the right as she looked from the brown bag of takeout and dvd to the man holding them. John's words came back to her.

_'You two had a rocky start. He's scared the hell out of me a few times. However, I think the last month or so you finally cracked those walls...'_

The food smelled spicy; Thai possibly. The DVD was the most recent Bond movie. To Lucy it was maddening that she remembered not only James bond but the movie being held in front of her but not the man holding it. Lucy must have frowned because worry flashed across Tim's dark gaze.

"You alright?"Tim asked softly.

"Yes, please come in."Lucy replied mentally shaking herself trying to get rid of the sleep induced cobwebs. "Thank you for bringing dinner."

"You're welcome."Tim said as he set the takeout bag on the coffee table. "You sit and rest. I'll find plates and something to drink."

"There's bottles of iced tea in the fridge."Lucy suggested.

"Okay."Tim acknowledged.

Lucy sat back on the sofa and watched as her partner maneuvered around the small kitchen. It seemed that he knew his way around which wouldn't be a surprise with them being friends as well as partners. A headache was beginning to form and Lucy sighed. She just wanted her life back to normal. She busied herself taking out the food from the bag and discovered her sense of smell had been accurate. It was Thai.

* * *

Tim found what he needed and closed the cabinet door. He set the plates on the counter and pulled out silverware from a drawer. Then went to the refrigerator and got the iced tea. Dinner had been an excuse to check on his rookie. As much as Tim was glad she had a good time at Nolan's and the beach he could tell how much it'd taken out of her. Lucy still looked pale and drawn. There was a lost look in her eyes that tore at Tim's heart. He had also known when he'd stepped through the door that Lucy still didn't remember him. 

* * *

"Here we go."Tim commented as he returned to the living room and placed the items on the coffee table.

"I put the dvd in."Lucy reported as she picked up the remote for the tv and hit play.

"You mentioned you wanted to see this."Tim commented as he ignored the plate and picked up a container of food and a fork and opened the box.

"I'll take your word for that."Lucy replied. "Things are still coming back in bits and pieces. I can recall a grade school trip to the zoo but not meeting you."

"It'll come back."Tim responded reassuringly.

Lucy wanted to ask if they were friends; to confirm John's theory. Then she realized she didn't have to. Tim being here on his free time with dinner and a movie told her more than any spoken confirmation would.

* * *

With dinner eaten and the movie half over Lucy suddenly paused the movie and looked over at Tim with wide eyes.

"You okay?"Tim inquired with concern.

A wide smile crossed Lucy's face and she nodded.

"I remembered something!"Lucy exclaimed. "A recent something!"

"What?"Tim prompted as he leaned forward towards her.

Lucy held up one of the empty Thai food containers.

"Us eating dinner in the squad."Lucy responded. "It was raining which was why we didn't eat outside."

Tim smiled glad she was remembering something of their partnership.

"Good, that's good."Tim stated. "See, you just need to give yourself time to heal."

Still smiling Lucy nodded and hit play on the remote. As she settled back against the sofa Tim was happy to see the smile. It banished the lost look; at least for a little while. His partner was healing; slowly but surely.

* * *

Two hours later Tim found the remote and shut the tv and dvd player off. Lucy had fallen asleep an hour before. Just as Tim stood and took a step Lucy awoke with a frightened gasp. He turned back to his rookie to find her clutching the quilt to her. Lucy was shaking and tears were starting to flow.

"Hey."Tim said as he sat back down. "You're okay; you're home."

Wide brown eyes focused on Tim and she let out a choked sob. She inched towards him then buried herself in his arms.

"Lucy,"Tim began softly. "What is it? Nightmare?"

"I remembered what happened at the plaza."Lucy responded tearfully. "I remembered being hit."

New anger at West clawed at Tim's gut as he enclosed his arms around Lucy. She was suffering because of his recklessness.

"You're safe now."Tim stated quietly. "It's over."

Tim didn't know how long they stayed like that. He didn't move until Lucy's tears stopped and she fell back asleep. He tucked the quilt around his rookie and silently let himself out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy awoke feeling like she hadn't slept at all. Her head pounded and her injured body protested from the night on the sofa. Lucy's eyes felt like sandpaper from all the crying. Memories of the night before flooded her and Lucy sniffled burying herself further under the quilt. With the apartment being so small Lucy could nearly see every area from where she was; she knew Tim was gone.

She'd cried herself to sleep in his arms. Not her proudest most shining moment. Though as she'd let the tears flow last night she'd also gained a few more memories. Two were of her early training days with Tim. Him constantly barking orders at her. The other was of Tim coaxing a frightened child out of a wrecked SUV. The mother had already been put in the ambulance but with how the car was at a angle against the highway wall it's been the best choice for the child to free themselves. The four year old red haired girl had followed Tim's instructions and crawled to him through the broken back window. Tim had been so gentle with that child. Just as he'd been with her last night. And at the hospital. Lucy recalled John's words.

'He's been through a lot.'

Lucy had experienced both sides of Tim Bradford. She hoped the kind gentle man from the night before wouldn't disappear back behind the protective walls.

Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted Lucy didn't bother to check her phone to see what time it was. For now it didn't really matter. Later Lucy knew she'd need all her friends, but right now she closed her eyes and succumbed back to sleep. 

* * *

Before shift Jackson West was just slipping on his right shoe when something slammed into the bench next to him. It was a training manual a three inch thick one. Jackson looked from the book to the looming shadow over it. Tim Bradford did not look happy. But then he rarely did these days.

"Do you know what that is, boot?"Bradford demanded leaning back against the bank of lockers.

"Training manual."West replied as he put on the other shoe and stood.

"It's LAPD's weapons procedures."Tim stated."You are going to give me a written report by end of shift tomorrow. Fifteen pages single spaced."

"A written report?"Jackson asked confused as he picked up the book to get a better look at the title."I've already tested and passed this at the academy."

"Obviously you need a refresher."Tim said as he pushed away from the lockers."By end of shift tomorrow."

"Will there be a pop quiz too?"Jackson asked and instantly regretted it.

Tim whirled and was in Jackson's face so fast that the rookie had to back up.

"Two people I care about were hurt because of your actions!"Tim thundered."I want to make damn sure you know what you're doing before you endanger anyone else!"

West swallowed hard. Bradford's anger was almost palpable. Tim shoved Jackson back against the locker.

"You may think you're a hot shot because you've gotten this far."Tim said in a low angry tone."But their are still a lot of ways you can slip up and fail. Papa won't be able to help you then. "

Turning Tim stalked out of the locker room. Letting out a shaky breath Jackson slumped against the locker clutching the training book to his chest.

* * *

By early afternoon Lucy was feeling better; emotionally anyway. Enough that she'd dragged herself off the sofa showered and got dressed. She also went for a walk. Lucy didn't push herself she kept the walk short only around the block. Still it felt good to be out in the sunshine.

When she'd gotten dressed Lucy had gone back into the living room and retrieved her phone. She'd cleared off half a dozen text messages and listened to three voicemails. One text had been from John asking if she was up for meeting he and Jackson for dinner. Lucy hadn't been sure when she'd read the text. Now she was. Pausing in front of her apartment building Lucy pulled out her smart phone and replied back to John saying she'd be happy to meet them. Some of the best things for healing were food and friends. Tonight she'd be getting both. 

* * *

After shift John went searching for Jackson and found the rookie hunched over a table in one of the unused smaller conference rooms on the second floor of the station.

"Hey, I've texted you half a dozen times."John said as he poked his head in the room. "We're meeting Lucy for dinner."

"Love to; but can't."Jackson responded not looking up from what he was writing. "Have homework."

"Homework?"John repeated as he stepped in. "From who, Lopez?"

"My arch enemy."Jackson replied with a sigh as he held up the weapons manual. "Bradford thinks I need a refresher so he assigned a fifteen page report."

John did a double take at his friend as he kicked the door shut with his left foot. Then he sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Jackson, you should at least talk to Grey."John said as he picked up the manual and then set it back on the table. "We were already tested and passed on that. Bradford doesn't have a right to make you go through it again."

"He thinks I'm a liability to the force."Jackson replied as he tossed down his pen and slumped back in the chair.

John sat down in a chair on the left side of the table.

"Tim can't fix what's hurting Lucy."John stated quietly. "While it's not right he's projecting his anger from that onto you since you were the cause of her being hurt."

"Yeah, I got that."Jackson muttered. "I already hate myself for what happened so I can take whatever he puts out..."

"Jackson, it was an accident."John interrupted.

"Accident caused by a bad decision."West corrected as he picked up his pen and righted the book and flipped back to where he was. "Maybe Bradford's right; I need to get my head back in the game. Trying to be something I wasn't...ended badly."

"Jackson..."Nolan began.

"Tell Lucy I'll catch her another time."Jackson said with a weak smile. "I need to finish this by tomorrow."

"Alright."John said as he stood. "I'll text you the address of the restaurant just in case you decide to take a break."

Jackson nodded then concentrated on the training manual in front of him. John sighed and opened the door and left. While John was glad Tim was protecting Lucy and that their friendship was obviously growing Tim was still stepping over the line. The department had cleared Jackson of any wrongdoing. The fact that Tim was still playing judge, jury and executioner wasn't helping anyone. John knew the tension wouldn't help Lucy heal and regain her memory and return to work. John had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Consequence  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The weeks crawled by for Lucy. However, she was happy with the news from her doctors. Her recovery was progressing well and on schedule. Even better Lucy could return to work on light duty. The hinge to that plan was happening that afternoon; Lucy had the appointment with the psychiatrist.

On that Wednesday afternoon Lucy didn't know why she was nervous. Her memory had come back. She remembered everything about the accident and what had led up to it. Lucy reasoned that her nervousness was due to the fact that this was her last hurdle to getting back. She had already missed so much of the training; Lucy didn't want to lose any more time.

"Ms. Chen?"The blonde receptionist called from the nearby desk. "Dr. Woodson will see you now."

"Thank you."Lucy replied as she stood.

Taking a deep breath Lucy squared her shoulders and walked to the office door. She knocked and entered. 

* * *

Tim balanced two to-go cups of coffee as he stepped into the elevator and hit the correct floor button. The door closed and he replaced one cup in his right hand as he watched the numbers climb. Lucy had told him where the shrink's office was and what day the appointment was. She didn't know he was going to be here. He'd gotten an hour personal time approved from Grey. Tim had wanted to be here both as Lucy's T.O and her friend. After getting permission from the secretary Tim sat in the waiting area. 

* * *

After the session Lucy felt relieved and elated. She'd thanked Dr. Woodson half a dozen times as she left. Opening the door Lucy stopped dead her eyes widening. Tim Bradford sat in the waiting area still in uniform drinking coffee. There was another to-go cup at his feet. He glanced up and smiled.

"Tim?"Lucy asked in surprise.

"How'd it go?"Tim inquired as he stood picking up the spare coffee as he did.

"Good; I'm cleared to go back."Lucy said with a smile.

"Knew you'd ace it, boot."Tim commented returning her smile.

"What are you doing here?"Lucy asked.

"Thought you might need this."Tim responded offering the spare coffee.

Lucy accepted the coffee and then gave her partner a one armed hug.

"Thank you."Lucy replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here."Tim suggested.

Lucy followed her T.O to the elevator still reeling. She'd told him about the appointment merely to keep him in the loop as her training officer. Lucy had never imagined he'd show up. John had been right when he suspected that she'd bridged the gap and a friendship had formed with Tim. It had and flourished in the last few weeks. What today had shown was the man that Lucy had seen glimpses of before the accident. Since then Tim had let down those barriers bit by bit. Around her he was smiling, laughing more. Doing small gestures like bring a movie over. In the later part of her recovery Lucy had done similar things visiting the station; bringing lunch etc.

"It'll be good to have you back."Tim commented as the elevator descended.

"It'll be good to be back."Lucy responded with a wide smile.

* * *

A few days after Lucy returned to work Jackson was putting the finishing touches on a welcome back celebration. Co-workers were starting to gather in the breakroom. Nolan was on his way with the remaining food. Jackson was placing the cake on a table when he heard footsteps approach. He glanced up briefly then paused as he saw Tim Bradford. Tim glanced around at the decorations and then at the cake.

"As much as I think Lucy deserves this party,"Tim began quietly. "I don't want you here."

Jackson blinked in surprise as he straightened.

"I know you put time and effort into this, but I still don't think you should be here when Lucy gets here."Tim continued.

"Lucy forgave me for what happened; we're still friends."Jackson as he put plastic silverware next to the cake.

"I think you misunderstood, West."Tim stated crisply. "It wasn't a suggestion or a debate. You need to go; now." 

* * *

Lucy could feel the tension as she approached the food laden table in the breakroom. Jackson and Tim were squaring off against each other from oppisite sides of the table. Lucy was half afraid food was going to start to fly.

"What's going on?"Lucy asked as she reached Tim's side.

"Somebody's making decisions for you."Jackson replied angerily. "He thinks me being here will be bad for you."

"I don't think; I know."Tim snapped. "You're lucky to still be in the training program. If it were up to me you'd be gone!"

"Tim!"Lucy admonished sharply.

They had now gained the attention of everyone in the room. Lucy sighed but kept her focus on the two friends in front of her. Tim continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"This day is about new beginnings. You don't want a constant reminder of the pain you went through to get to this point."Tim said.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but Lucy beat him to it. She gripped Tim's right arm.

"I appreciate that you want to protect me."Lucy stated softening her voice. "But I've proven that I can take care of myself. I've forgiven Jackson...Tim you need to let this go."

After a long moment Tim stepped back from the table breaking Lucy's grasp. She started towards him but Tim shook his head.

"I need some air."Tim commented.

Before Lucy could say a word Tim turned and left the breakroom. The room was still quiet as Lucy turned to Jackson. He looked defeated. Lucy hugged him.

"Thank you for the party."Lucy commented softly. "I'll be right back."

Just as Lucy reached the door John was coming in with a tray of food.

"Hey."John greeted. "You know this is your party, right?"

"I know, I'll be back soon."Lucy responded as she hugged him briefly.

Lucy hoped she could catch Tim. This had to be resolved. She loved her LAPD family but this fissure would tear them apart if she didn't repair it. 

* * *

Tim walked along the small outside courtyard about a block from the station. Couldn't be classified as a park, not this deep in the city. There were potted plants and clusters of palm trees, fountains, a spattering of modern art statutes. He came here when he needed a break from the stress of the job. As he turned on the second pass of the courtyard Tim saw Lucy coming towards him. They were both still in civilian clothes Tim's shift not due to start for another hour. She looked angry and worried not what he wanted. Lucy didn't need any more tension in her life right now. Tim paused in his walk and sat on a stone bench. Lucy joined him and sat down.

"I'm not going to apologize."Tim said gruffly.

"I know you're not."Lucy agreed. "Once your mind gets stuck on something you can be like a dog with a bone. Tim he didn't hit me on purpose."

"I know that, boot. I was there."Tim snapped.

"If you know that why can't you let this go?"Lucy countered spreading her arms wide as emphasis. "I'm trying to. I lost weeks of training and my memory."

"And you nearly died."Tim added grimly. "You're my friend as well as my rookie, Lucy. You looked so broken and small sprawled on that plaza after he struck you. For a second I thought you were gone. That I'd failed as a T.O, and as your partner." 

* * *

Lucy was nearly struck speechless by Tim's admission. He wasn't a man that spoke his feelings. To know she meant that much to him...

"Tim."Lucy began softly.

"He's going to put you or somebody else in danger again."Tim continued as he stood. "I can't stand by and watch it happen."

"Tim."Lucy called.

Tim was already walking away headed back in the direction of the station., Lucy sighed and sat on the bench for several more minutes trying to gather her thoughts and composure. Then she stood and returned to her friends and the welcome back party. Tim was not there when she returned.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Consequence

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

The next six weeks passed by in a busy tense blur for Jackson West. Lucy had returned to full duty. Jackson thought that Lucy returning would ease the tension with Bradford. Lucy was healthy, happy and back on the force. Tim still watched Jackson like a hawk. Nothing he did was right.

After shift on a thursday Jackson was in the station's gym. He'd been there for over an hour taking out his feelings on the free standing punching bag.

When he started to register the pain in his knuckles Jackson stopped and caught the bag stopping it's motion. Jackson wiped a towel over his face and hands and then picked up his small duffel bag. As he did a memory of a conversation with Lucy from a few days ago surfaced. They'd been in the hallway outside of the roll call/briefing room.

_"You've been quiet lately."Lucy prompted as they stood to the right side of the hall._

_"Sorry, just a lot on my mind."Jackson apologized. "Part of it...I've been thinking of putting in for a transfer. Somewhere else in the city."_

_"Why?"Lucy asked. "Because of your father?"_

_"No, because of you."Jackson began._

_"Me?"Lucy echoed in surprise._

_"You forgave me for what happened and I'm grateful for that."Jackson replied quietly. "Your friendship is one of the best parts of the academy."_

_"Jackson."Lucy said reaching to place a hand on his right arm._

_"I've put you through a lot."Jackson continued avoiding her reach. "I don't want to cause you any more headaches. Things with Bradford are still tense and not looking to get any better..."_

_"I don't want you to leave."Lucy responded quietly. "Tim will come around."_

_"Before the next ice age?"Jackson joked weakly._

_"I'll talk to him."Lucy said. "Just promise me you won't transfer. Three amigos till the end of training; remember?"_

_"I remember."Jackson commented with a smile._

_"So you'll stay?"Lucy prompted._

_"I'll stay."Jackson confirmed._

_"Good."Lucy said as she hugged him. "I have to go. I'll see you later."_

Now as Jackson headed to the locker room he was starting to have second thoughts on that promise. Maybe it would be better for everyone if he left.

* * *

Friday shifts were normally crazy busy, but throw in a heatwave and things intensified. Tim Bradford swore as he slammed on the breaks of his squad narrowly avoiding a collision with a jeep. The jeep had stopped to avoid hitting a motorcycle that had cut over two lanes at a high rate of speed.

"Can you read the plates?"Tim asked Lucy.

The rookie leaned forward squinting then nodded.

"Yes."Lucy affirmed.

"Run them."Tim ordered in a clipped tone.

As Lucy began plugging the information into the laptop computer traffic began to move once more. Tim didn't know why this particular biker was tripping his instincts. The bike wasn't flashy. A low end model with green and white paint. Maybe it was the fact the biker had on a leather jacket and gloves in this heat.

"Got him."Lucy said excitedly. "BOLO issued by San Diego PD yesterday afternoon. Home invasion. Wife of the homeowner is still in the hospital."

Tim hit the lights and sirens

"Call it in, Boot."Tim ordered.

Cars began to slowly move out of the way in response to the sirens and lights. As Tim suspected the biker hit the accelerator and began to weave in and out of traffic. Tim increased his speed.

"Ask for backup."Tim instructed grimly.

As Lucy relayed the request Tim saw the biker dodge into an alley a few blocks ahead. Tim gripped the wheel.

"Hang on."Tim said to his partner.

Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw Lucy grip the door handle. He made a hard left at the next available opportunity. Horns blared, tires screeched and the chase was on. 

* * *

Jackson heard Lucy's call come over the radio. He glanced at his T.O who was driving.

"Go ahead and respond, Boot."Lopez ordered as she hit the sirens and lights. "We're nearby."

With a smile Jackson reached for the radio.

"Yes, ma'am."Jackson affirmed.

Jackson told dispatch they were enroute. Then he hung on to the overhead grip by the passenger door as Angela began to maneuver through traffic.

* * *

Tim was glad he hadn't bet money on the biker. They'd passed at least two interstate on ramps. Tim had been positive the guy would try to loose them on the freeway.

"Really going to enjoy arresting this guy."Tim muttered as he swerved to avoid a trash can the biker had hit.

There was an alley coming up and then a major intersection. Tim saw the biker dive into the alley. It was a large alley between a tattoo parlor and a bakery. Tim coaxed the squad into the alley. The biker was already nearly at the end of the alley. Tim heard Lucy gasp and knew what had caught her attention. The biker had spun around and was now coming back towards them.

"He's really not going to..."Lucy exclaimed her brown eyes wide.

Tim stopped the squad. He weighed their options as Lucy radioed in their location. Tim heard sirens in the distance. Tim grabbed his gun and rolled down the window. Just as he aimed the biker was on them inches from their front bumper and that was when Tim saw the gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Officer Jackson West heard gunshots as they neared Chen and Bradford's location. He withdrew his weapon and double checked the ammunition. Jackson took the safety off as Angela piled the shop to a halt near the back of the alley.

"Go."Lopez ordered.

Jackson nodded and got quickly out of the squad. He saw a motorcycle charging towards Lucy and Tim's squad. Lucy and Tim were out of the car using the doors as shields. Their squad's front windshield had a bullet hole and a spider web crack. One of the lights on the roof also was shattered.

"LAPD!"Tim shouted gun aimed.

The biker revved the engine and took his foot off the ground. Jackson took aim as the biker headed toward the squad at ramming speed. 

* * *

Lucy heard Tim curse as the biker accelerated. In the next few minutes gun fired, glass broke and tires squealed. The biker had just started to jump the bike onto the hood of the squad when he was shot. The bike and rider toppled to the right. The bike hit the wall of the alley sparing the rider.

"You two okay?"West asked as he stood next to the injured biker gun drawn.

"Yeah, thanks."Lucy replied as she reached Jackson.

"Ambulance is on the way."Tim stated as he walked to them.

"From the list of charges San Diego had on him he's not going to see a motorcycle for a long time."Lucy commented 

* * *

"Way he was driving streets are safer already."Tim added.

Tim heard the ambulance pull to a stop at the front of the alley. He checked the biker for injuries so he could give an accurate report to the medics. The only gunshot wound was to the back right shoulder. Which could have only come from West.

"What've we got?"A young Hispanic male paramedic asked as he reached them.

"Gunshot wound to the back; right shoulder."Tim reported. "He was trying to jump over our squad when shot."

"Genius he's not."The paramedic commented with a shake of his head.

"Understatement."Tim muttered as he stood. "West, talk to you a minute?"

Lucy looked worriedly between West and Tim.

"It's alright, boot. "Tim assured Lucy. "Start cataloging the damage to our shop for the report."

"On it."Lucy responded with a last worried glance before walking to the damaged squad.

Tim motioned the other rookie towards the end of the alley. Then turned and walked away from the paramedics.

Jackson was as wary as Lucy as he followed Bradford out of the alley. They stopped by the rear of Jackson's squad. They both stood in silence for several moments before Tim extended his right hand.

"If you hadn't taken him out when you did things could've been a lot worse."Tim commented as the two shook hands. "Thanks."

"We were nearby."Jackson replied as he broke the handshake. "Glad I could help."

Tim nodded and headed back into the alley. Jackson watched him go for a moment. The coldness between them had thawed a bit today. Jackson knew it wasn't completely gone; but today had gone a long way to repairing the damage. Smiling Jackson went in search of his T.O.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Three months later the station had a picnic/softball game at a nearby park. The weather actually cooperated by rewarding them with perfect California weather. Not too hot; there was even a slight breeze. Lucy smiled as she sat at a picnic table watching the game. She'd played in the first game and now was enjoying lemonade and a burger watching her friends and colleagues. Perfect Saturday.

John Nolan was up to bat trying to decipher Sgt. Grey's pitching. On Grey's team were Tim playing right field and Jackson playing third. The fact that the two were on the same team had surprised Lucy. It had also given her a sense of peace that maybe just maybe the fragile truce between them the last few months would hold.

Since the shooting in the alley Tim and Jackson hadn't exactly been best friends Lucy thought as she cheered John's line drive. Still they hadn't avoided each other and hadn't gotten into any arguments. All of which Lucy considered a win. They say time heals Lucy wasn't sure it would in this situation. Still she was hopeful that maybe at some point a genuine friendship would form between her two friends.

An hour and a half later the game ended. Grey's team winning by a score of eight to five. Jackson's t-shirt and shorts were covered in dirt and grass stains. Most of the rest of the team didn't look much better. All however were smiling even the losing team was grinning. With how tense their job was Lucy was grateful for a day like today. A day where they could leave the job behind for a little while and enjoy good food, good company and play baseball. People split up to get drinks and food. Lucy caught part of a conversation between Tim and Jackson as they passed by.

"Thought that Talia was going to tackle you to get onto that base."Tim said with a chuckle.

"I did too. She scared me a bit."Jackson responded with a grin. "But I held my ground."

"Yes, you did. Took guts."Tim commented.

"Think those two are headed toward peace and friendship?"John asked coming to stand at Lucy's left.

"I hope so."Lucy replied as she swiped a potato chip from John's plate. "They're at least talking to each other."

"I think they're slowly mending fences."John commented as he took a bite of pasta salad.

The rest of the day passed by far too quickly. As they were packing things up Tim approached. He took the plastic storage bin Lucy was carrying.

"I've got this. Make a last check see if we got everything, boot."Tim stated as he loaded the bin into a black SUV.

Lucy smiled and turned to survey the picnic area. She picked up a wayward ketchup bottle but otherwise didn't see anything. Lucy heard footsteps behind her and saw Tim come to a stop next to her. He was as messy as Jackson had been grass stained, sand, dirt from head to toe. But she hadn't seen him this relaxed in several weeks. It was nice to see.

"What are you grinning at?"Tim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trying to figure out what color your shirt originally was."Lucy replied.

"Cute, boot."Tim said as they started walking back to the cars. "Maybe you're a little too clean."

"Hey, I played hard too."Lucy protested.

"If you say so."Tim said as he grabbed the ketchup bottle and aimed.

"You wouldn't dare."Lucy commented as she started to run towards the car she'd carpooled in.

Tim squeezed the bottle but the spray of ketchup missed and Lucy laughed. She reached the passenger side door and quickly got in. As the car pulled away Lucy reflected that it had been a really good day. One that had been badly needed and would be a treasured memory in the years to come.

end


End file.
